She Thinks She Needs Me
by Roseprincess1
Summary: Seventh in The "Angel" Series. Slightly different take on this one. This one is from Prime's POV and what he thinks of her and the situation that comes about while dealing with the on going war.(genre change folks. I just can't make up my mind can I)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Well here's number seven folks. Hope you like it. Legal junk: NO I don't own the TF's. YES this is just for entertainment only. No I dont own the song this was inspiered by either.

RP1

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 1

It's been more than a few days since the last fiasco with the Decepticons. I would like to tell you that things have settled down for those of us here at the ark, but the truth of the matter is they seem to be escalating the war again, not cooling off. Of all things that I should be doing right now, sitting here mooning over someone is the last thing on my list. Still I can't seem to help my self. Nor can I seem to get over how much my life seems to have changed in the short time since that night on that wet Kentucky highway.

I don't like to think about how differently things could have happened that night. Things could have very easily gone the other way. I would like to think some one else would have gotten there in time, but the fact of the matter is, if she hadn't come along right when she did, I'd be dead right now. I'd be dead, and chances are the Decepticons would have won.

Which leads me back to something else again; something that despite everything I've seen and learned in these past few weeks still eludes my ability to process it. I don't understand what exactly it was I did to deserve some one like her to come to my rescue. This wonderful, exasperating, strong, beautiful and incredible girl, that's all of those things, but still perfectly human at the same time. Someone who came into my life and pretty much turned it upside down and then turned me every which way but loose.

She didn't have to help me that night she didn't even have to stop. She did though, and even as a disembodied spark I was drawn to her. What I didn't expect that night though was for her to accept me. Even if it was only in her subconscious I would never have been able to pull what I did that night. Even now I wish there had been some other way. Doing what I did hurt her badly, getting her involved in this war of mine wasn't something I intended either.

Most of all however I never thought that she would fall in love with me in return. That's right, I was in love with her from almost the moment she rescued me that night. I believe its something humans call love at first sight. It's also something that I would never have believed was possible. There had been a hole in my spark for a very long time, leavening cybertron to find another source of power not only cost my home, but it also cost me the woman I loved. I had believed that I would never find any one again that could make me feel that way. That could make me believe that this universe was something worth saving in the long run. I'll admit, there are times when even the great Optimus Prime dose loose hope.

I suppose I had that night on the road, I think I may have been as ready to cross into the matrix as I ever was. She changed all of that. Every day I see My Angel now, it's like Primus him self has told me that there's a reason to go on. That in the end the existences that we save, the war that we fight is worth something.

I suppose now I'm just being sentimental and silly, but I can't seem to help my self as of late. There will be times when for no reason at all I catch my self sitting here just watching her. Granted she's not perfect, but then again who is? No My Angel is all too human, and I think that's what makes her special to me. She's a perfect example to all of those around me why, in all the years that we've been on this world, I've found my self coming to care for its people. She's not governed by any set programming, she's wasn't made by any one somewhere, nor given any set of directives that say, how to act in this or that given situation. But she will still do the right thing even if it costs her, her life. She was willing to put her life on the line for me, then for her town, and then again for me when we got back here. I've seen a lot of people try to stand up to Megatron, very few of them have ever been human. There is something in side this soft little femme that is diamond hard.

And that's the remarkable thing, she doesn't realize it. She doesn't know that she's got this incredible power inside of her. Something that makes her a match for even someone like me.

Then she catches me watching her and her mouth splits in that crooked grin of hers. We were both in the lounge right then, her on the other side on one of the human sized couches.

"What's with the stares Op," She asks, "Something on your mind?"

I can't help but laugh at her a bit, "No, nothing special." I answer, "Just thinking."

The grin goes up a notch and she shuts her lap top, "Thinking about what?"

"How much my life has changed," I shut my own personal computer and go to where she's sitting, Once again grateful to my engineers for the transmat modifications.

She sits the thing on the table and leans over to me nothing too deep at the moment, just what human's call a hug.

She laughs a bit her self, "You know, I never could make a relationship work before I met you. I guess I really was holding out for something special."

I put my own arms around her and can't help but be baffled at this once again. How can some one like her have not ever had any good relationships? Every one around here marvels at what a wonderful person she is. Any one of them would happily take my place if I wasn't so deeply in love with her that it's pathetic. Are the human males on this world really that ignorant? No, I don't think so, perhaps she's right and she was just waiting for what she knew she would one day find. Honestly I don't know.

I would like to say that this moment of peace lasted for a long time, but this is the middle of a war and peace is at a premium. Just as the two of us start getting comfortable the alarms go off alerting us that someone some where has decided to cause more problems.

Angel lets go of me with a put upon sigh and I stand up, taking my proper size as I do. I head out to the command center and she follows, hanging back a bit and staring at the couch. I know what she's thinking. That our time alone has once again been cut into by this war, that once again reality has come crashing down on us trying to keep us apart.

She's right in a way, but she also accepts what I am and isn't trying to change it. Just that she would be happier if we had found each other when there could be peace. She gives the lounge one last look and then follows me out.

Just like that then the giggling coy girl that I was with less than five seconds ago disappears. In her place now is this woman who's following me into the command center with the intention to not only witness this war of mine, but to help me fight it. The intention to protect her world and the people she loves from anything that would cause them harm.

She told me when we first met, and I found out it was true when I met the man my self, that her father was an ex drill sergeant. I can see some of that fire in her, the warriors spark is there. She's a fighter right down to her core and nothing can ever change that. Which goes right back to proving my point of how incredible My Angel is. Of course if I had my way, she'd be as far away from any of the battles as possible. It wouldn't take much to injure her or even kill her. But she's not afraid, or rather than that, she's angry enough that it over comes her fear. She has told me on several occasions that she's not a brave person. That there are just things that she believes in and that she will not tolerate any of those being compromised in any way.

I think she's brave though, and I will stick by that statement until the day that my spark goes out. She marches along side me to the command center some how managing to keep up with me. I found out that if I slowed my self down to try and keep even with her, she will wind up out running me. Brave she may be, but patient she's not. So even walking at my normal pace she manages to keep up with me just fine as we make it into the command center.

Prowl's already there waiting for me and has the monitor all keyed up. I have to snap my self out of my reverie about her for the moment and get down to business. Being the leader of the Autobots doesn't stop for any thing, not even love. Chances are though I will probably get lost in my thoughts again once this is sorted out. After all, isn't that what being in love is about?


	2. She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 2

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 2

I was hoping that this latest mess the Decepticons created would be something that could simply be handled. Move over I was hoping that it would be something that would not prompt Angel into getting involved. Its times like this that make me wonder if Primus really does have a sick sense of humor like every one says. The incident was not simple, nor was it something that didn't provoke her. The thing that it turned out to be was a mess right smack in the middle of her home state, Kentucky.

The readouts were just coming up on the screen when the two of us walked in there. She proceeded to go over and some how convince Prowl to give her the data pad, and then she began going over it. I walked up to the screen and read over it. As usual it disgusted me just how low Megatron was willing to go to get what he wanted. This time he was willing to hold half of the eastern part of the nation for ransom against his setting of his newest "idea".  
The idea just happened to be going into a place where the human military stored old canisters of nerve gas and blowing them sky high, if the president didn't give up the energy that he wanted. I was just in the process of looking up the location of this place when I heard a strange noise come from Angel and her data pad clattered to the floor. All of us at the command console turned around and stared at the girl, and the expression that had come across her face. It was somewhere between rage and utter panic.

"Angel?" I asked.

"That monster! He wouldn't! He couldn't!" She choked up at me, "Who told him?"

"What are you talking about?" Prowl asked.

"That weapons depository! Prowl its in Kentucky!"  
Prowl's own optics went wide for a second and then he turned back to check all of this. I was about to ask him if it was right when I caught the look on his face. It was. There was no question about it.

"Angel," I called to her and she turned to look at me, "What do you know about this place?"  
She shook her head, "Just what I've been told by other people. But that's enough."

"So what exactly is stored there?" Prowl asked from behind me.

"Exactly what the reports say, Nerve gas. Left over from some of the wars that we have fought in, they couldn't burn it, or find any other safe way to get rid of it. So they stored it there until something came about that could."

"And now Megatron has his optics set on that." I looked back to the screen for a second and then looked down at her, "is there any thing that your government can do Angel?"

"I don't know! We have some strange people up there now, some of them are good some of them would rather have the stuff blown sky high than give into him!"

I could tell right then that she was getting more and more stressed by the second, she was worried about all of the people that she had living there in that state. Despite the fact that many of them misunderstood her, or had flatly mistreated her, she was still worried. This meant I was worried, and that chances were, I was probably way to emotionally involved in this mission for my own good. I should have sent someone else to take care of it, Let Prowl or Ironhide handle the mess. I doubted though that Angel was just going to stay here in the ark and wait for us to handle this. So I came to a decision.

"Prowl, I need you t organize a unit," I paused and looked down at her again, "contact me when it's ready. We're going to go deal with this."  
I could tell my second was less than thrilled about this but he did as I asked him and nodded to me. That left me a few moments to try and get Angel calmed down enough to be rational about going into this.

"Angel?" I said her name and she managed to stop staring at the read outs and look up, "Come with me for a second."

She shook her head like she was trying to get it clear and then took off after me out the door. We made it back to our quarters and I changed my size so I could be on a level with her.

"Now I want you to listen to me Okay?" she shook her head yes and I continued, "What's going on in your home, we will handle it. He's not going to get away with any of this. But I need you to keep cool, and not go off half cocked on me."

"Optimus, he's going to…" She looked up at me her face showing the first signs of getting ready to cry.

I put my hands on her shoulders and did my best to help steady her, "Listen to me Angel. Megatron isn't going to do anything, understand? But I can't stop him if I have to worry about you getting hurt. So … promise me that if I let you come… you will not go and do something stupid."

"I can't just let him do this…"

"I don't want you to, but I don't want to see you get killed either."

Some of her hair had fallen down over her right eye and I pushed it back. She still looked like she was about to cry so badly. She did seem to understand what I was asking her though.

"I'll try Optimus, I swear I'll do my best to try." She put her arms around me and I hugged her too.

"I dunno what I would do with out you." She told me, "Thank you for caring, and being so wonderful."

She held on to me like she was about to drown, I guess that was what she needed right then. I don't suppose I will ever get up the wherewithal to tell her that right then, I needed to be held as much as she did.

Just the though of her going into danger, facing some thing like Megatron in a fight, scares me. She does not now, nor probably ever will realize how strong she her self is. I need that, I need some one who has that. I need her so very badly.

We could have stood there like that all night I suppose. Once again the comlink went off calling us or me at least back to reality. I let go of her and started to head back.

"Go on," She called, having composed her self for the moment, "Go and get them ready. I'm going to toss together a back pack here and then I'll be ready too."

I nodded to that and took off to the main command center. Several people there were just looking at me like they knew what was going on in my head. I guess they did, I never tried to hide it really. Ironhide and that ridiculous slag eating grin of his, walked up to me.

"So chief? Ya bringing the lil lady with ya?"

"I have to Ironhide," I grinned back at him, "I would very much like to keep my bearings intact. I have a sneaking suspicion that if I told her she couldn't come with me, she'd find away to remove them one at a time."

"Ouch! Well boss, ya sure do go for the saucy ones I'll give ya that much."

"Not so much as you might think old solider, she's got a soft side too."

"Oh I bet, just make sure yer not copping any thing on that soft side in public!"

I could feel my self start blushing over that one and I mock glared at him, "You're just jealous."

He tossed his head back and almost fell over laughing at me, "Nope boss, that ones all yers! I don't think I'm Mech enough to handle that lil' ball a nerve."

"Well thank you for that assessment Ironhide, I'm sure she appreciated it," I grinned and looked down at the girl in question, "right Angel?"

Now it was his turn to blush and whirl around to face her, "Uhhh… Miss Angel.. I ahhh... I mean….uhhhh…."

"Gee," She grinned innocently at him, "I didn't think Autobots could fit those big feet into their mouths."

I had to laugh at that. Thankfully she hadn't taken any of that the wrong way. Still Ironhide didn't know that and she managed to get a bit of mileage out of it before she broke down and started cracking up at the look on his face. The others that had been in there got a good laugh at his expense too and I have to admit, considering what we were all about to drive into. A good laugh was worth a lot of money right then.

The commotion died down for a few minutes and I caught the look in her eyes, she was still worried. Close to being terrified as a matter of fact, but be it for my sake or the sake of the rest of the Autobots, she was putting on a very good act. A few seconds later the last two members of the team, none other than Alyssa and Wheeljack, made it into the main base and all of us piled outside. Then took off and headed east for Kentucky.

I honestly had no idea what was a head of any of us right the, we just had to get to Kentucky and we had to get there as fast as possible. Hopefully it would be fast enough and something could be done.


	3. She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 3

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 3

Most people out there wouldn't believe how quickly you can cover the distance between Oregon and Kentucky when you have to. I suppose its perspective really but humans seem to think that it's an impossibly long way from one of those states to another. In this case one in particular human, My Angel. She squirmed, she fidgeted, and messed with my radio and if she could have gotten up and paced I think she might have.

As much as her relatives back in her home got on her nerves, she was still worried about them. I suppose I couldn't blame her, I've done things to protect my own kind back home before my self.

Still I was quite certain that my upholstery had claw marks in it when we pulled up into the rest stop. She was so distracted in fact that she didn't noticed that we'd stopped moving until Alyssa appeared and knocked on my window.

"Earth calling Angel," She called, "Come in please!"

Angel jumped about a foot straight up and then looked out and down at the other girl, "What? What happened?"

"We've stopped," Alyssa tugged the door open and grinned, "Come on You have that, "I'm in desperate need of a soda" look on your face."

She blinked down at her friend for a moment over that one and finally slid down from my cab with a slight shrug. I sat there and watched the two of walk over and head into the store. I sat there keeping an eye on them through the windows. Alyssa was doing a good job of getting her mind off of what was going on, still there was just something in the way that she was holding her self right then that told me how up set she really was.

I heard some one pull up beside me and noticed that it was Wheeljack.

"She's really up set huh?"  
"Yes, I think both of them are really," I thought for a second, "Though for some reason Angel seems to be taking it particularly hard."

"Why? I mean, it's not like any of this is her fault."

If I could have shook my head I would have, "I don't know, maybe she feel responsible because she came to the ark with me and left her family there."  
"That's silly," He shot back, "She's got a right to have her own life, No one expects her to stay there for the rest of her life."

"I know that and you know that, but some times I wonder if she knows it. She has a lot of issues with her family."

"I guess most people do," Wheeljack told me, "Primus knows that Alyssa dose."

"That's true; thankfully Angel's parents haven't done any of that…Yet."

If he had been in robot mode he would have been raising an eye ridge at me, "What you don't think they will eventually, do you?"

"I … how is it Angel puts it? Oh yes, I take the fifth on that one."

There was no response from the white lancia for a second and then, "You've been hanging around that girl too long."

At that point the girls came back out of the truck stop and had some snacks and drinks in tow. They both seemed a bit more cheerful, whether it was due to the caffeine or just that Alyssa was an expert at making people laugh. It was a relief actually to see Angel smile some, after having her in my cab worrying for almost 90 miles. She grinned at Alyssa one more time and then turned back to me.

"So, you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, the question is, are you ready to go? I think you could use a bit more of a break."

She sighed and leaned against my door for a second and then came back up, "Chances are I could, but I don't think we can waste the time waiting for me to get composed."

"If it makes you feel better than it's not a waste of time Angel," I told her.

She pulled her self up into my seat, "Thanks for trying to think of me Optimus, but I don't think one girl's nerves are worth risking the whole eastern sea board for."

She shut the door with a finality that told me that she wasn't going to really be getting over any of this any time soon. She had a point though and it was time to keep moving. I didn't want to see her like this but it proved to me once again that she was just as strong as I thought.

I pulled out on to the highway and continued heading back to Kentucky. She huddled back down into my seats and put her arms around her self like she needed some one to hold her. I wanted to stop, transform and do just that. The truth is though, that if I had stopped and delayed any more she would probably have gotten mad at me. So I kept on going.

It was about three hours later when we finally made it into Kentucky. I watched her sit there and pull out the cell phone then proceed to call her parents. I guess them having a fit, as she would say, is completely understandable but I don't think even she was expecting the loud screech that came from the other end. She pulled the phone away and glared at it for a second and then got back on.

"Look! I know you worry about me! I'm not a fool! But this is bigger than your parental fears! So you can just deal with it!" She took a deep breath, "If you wanna be mad at me then be mad! I know you've had brain surgery and dads had quad bypass, and the LAST thing in this world you wanted was for me to be with Optimus! But you know what? I have a right to do what I want to for once in my life, so if you can't be happy for me then at least TRY and understand!"

She snapped the cell phone shut and glared out the widow.

"So I take it your mother was a lil ticked?"

She sighed and flopped back into the drivers seat, "Why no Optimus what ever gave you the idea that the nut case on the other end of the line was ticked?"

"Well she is your mother; she has a reason to be a bit concerned."

"I know she's my Mom, and I know she's got a right to worry about me, but this is just a bit silly."

"Well perhaps she won't complain about the results." I told her.

"She's going to complain about me BREATHING!" she peeled her hand off her face, "What I don't understand is why she's being a nutcase and my dad is being so calm."

"I take it it's normally the other way around?"  
"That's the understatement of all time. You should see him when he has to come get you if your car breaks down. Screams like a mad man. I dunno what's the matter or why he does it."

I had to grin a bit at the frustration in her voice. Something all young people go through when they are trying to declare that they are adults. It's not something that's fun but it's something every one has done. I think I've had a lot more time to work this out, like it or not I was quite a bit older than her. So I think I could take this in better. Still it bothered her and I did my best to try and placate her.

"Just let them be Angel. Eventually they will come to terms with every thing."

"Sometimes I wonder." She flopped back again.

"Well don't. Your autonomy is safe with me and every one else back at the ark. No one there is going to question that you are your own person and that's what should matter to you the most."

She took a deep breath and then smiled, "I guess your right. Thanks for putting up with my whining Optimus. I really don't know what I'd do; most men wouldn't be able to deal with all of that."

"Well Angel," I heard the laugh in my own voice, "I'm not most men."

"That's very true." She cuddled down into my seats, "They broke the mold when they made you."  
"You could say that."

She laughed a bit more at me, "Really thanks for being such a wonderful person Optimus. I don't think I could ever do any thing to thank you for just being you"

I had to grin to my self; there she was going again thinking that she was the one that had some kind of debt to me. Once again I had to wonder if I would ever get up the nerve to tell her that it was more than that. That it was the exact opposite. That I owed her for being around and just being there and letting me love her. I suppose that should have been the end of the whole thing, unfortunately we were heading a fight and that left the situation open for a whole different batch of problems.

We spent about 15 more minutes driving and finally made it to where the military was waiting for us. They had a base camp set up not to far from where the Decepticons had taken control of the weapons depository. The whole set up to me looked more like something from a cheesy human movie than the place of a possible battle ground. Apparently both the humans and Megatron were being careful to not set the stuff off accidentally. This was more than a bit strange, usually they weren't this subtle. Hat left us open to try some different battle tactics.

"Exactly what do you mean by different tactics?" I asked Alyssa.

"I _MEAN, _" She told us with a evil grin, "Since the ole pop gun in command over there decided that he was going to cause us some problems. We might as well have a lil bit of fun prying him loose from this newest fiasco."

I


	4. She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 4

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 4

Apparently my public relations must completely stink when it comes to humans. The military proceeded to move us up to where we could get a good look at the Decepticons and then began using Angel as a go between. She was less than happy about it but if that's what it took to get these people to let us do our job here. Then that's what it took. She was just coming storming back into the camp for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"That National Guard lackey is TRULY starting to irk me Optimus!" She snarled up at me.

"What'd he do this time?"

"The only misogynistic troglodyte I'VE ever seen that's worse than him is that Rap singer!"

Jazz's head promptly poked up from behind the embankment and he asked, "Ya mean Eminem?"

Angel gave him her patented death glare and the Porsche ducked back down sheepishly.

"What in the name of Primus did he say to you Angel?" I demanded.

"That women don't belong on the battle field and I should go home and look after the kiddies like a good lil girl."

From her performance at the ark with the press a few days back I had learned that any kind of prejudice was enough to piss My Angel off thoroughly. The national guardsman that she had to deal with had just crossed that line with her. Some thing told me that I had better find some one else to take messages for the moment.  
Angel rubbed her temples for a second and then clamed down.

"So tell me something will you?" She pointed over to where Wheeljack and Alyssa were putting the finishing touches on something, "Mind telling me what those two are actually doing?"

"I think," I told her motioning for her to follow me over there, "They are setting up for what Alyssa wanted to do."

She blinked up at me, "And that would be?"

I would have told her more but at that point Alyssa appeared and grabbed Angel by the arm.

"Come on I need you to come into town with me for a second," Then she looked up at me, "Is it okay if I borrow her and jack for about 30 minutes?"

"What for?" I asked.

That evil grin came back again, "well it's not illegal, but other than that I won't tell you until I actually do it."

Then she walked back over to the project she and Wheeljack had been working on.

"Do I take that to mean that this little plot of yours is something that might actually help?"

The grin got worse, "Well lets just say that it's going to be interesting." She stopped for a second and walked closer to the thing she and Jack had set up. "First things first though."

I finally got a closer look at the thing. What it turned out to be was some kind of thing that looked like a primitive rocket launcher. Angel gapped at the thing and then turned to Alyssa. "A tresvouchez? Why did you build that?"

"This is just for starters," She told her friend as she handed her something.

After a few seconds of fiddling with the contraption she reached over and took it back from Angel and dumped it into the launch pod.

"What are you going to do?" Angel tried again.

"This," Wheeljack and Alyssa answered in unison.

They pulled something and the launcher sent its pay load flying on its way over too the Decepticon encampment.

Over there one of the look outs, Rumble in this case, looked up and saw the thing heading right for them.

"INCOMMING!" He yelled.

All of us back here watched them scatter like a 7/10 split by a pro bowler. Then I found my self still waiting when nothing really happened. I had expected some kind of explosion or something. That wasn't what happened, though some thing did.

In a few seconds my own look outs, pulled their visors down and started cracking up. I looked down at Alyssa, who was also in the process of laughing her head off over something.

"What did you send them?" I asked.

"Check it out!" She told me pointing.

I raised one optic ridge at her and then used a hand held visor to look and see just what was going on.

What was going on was Megatron standing there looking like he'd just discovered cosmic rust in some place embarrassing. I could tell he was looking at something in his hand, so I zoomed in closer to take a better look, having no clue as to what could have possibly drawn that reaction from him.

I finally got a good look at it and had to muffle my own laughter for a moment. It was a manual screw driver. The very same one, I realized that Alyssa had used to pick Megatron to pieces less than a month ago. The look of complete and utter disgust was just something that I wish I had taken pictures of because they would have made very good blackmail material the next time Megatron pulled something. I lowered the visor and looked down at Alyssa.

"That was mean," I told her flatly.

"HEY it worked didn't it? Now can I borrow Angel and Jack? I need some help carrying the things for my next trick."

I rolled my optics skyward for a moment but then nodded at her. She grinned and then began to practically stuff Angel into the passenger side of Wheeljack. Angel gave me a look that said, "How dare you get me into this." I was thankful when they pulled off, as where most of the rest of the Autobots with us because every single one of them started cracking up over what they had just gotten a look at.

Megatron was now holding the screwdriver like it was radioactive and yelling his head off at Rumble for alerting the camp over something so stupid. Truth was it really had gotten to him. I've been dismantled, it's not fun. I was now beginning to see just where Alyssa planned on going with all of this.

I had hoped that this wouldn't be a battle of attrition for once and I had just gotten my wish. No this fight wasn't going to see how long it took one side to out last the other. This was going to see just how long it took one side to get the other completely pissed off. Pissed off to the point where they got truly angry and made a mistake that would let the other side win.

This more than any thing else about them shocked me. That these two girls could come up with something like all of this. Something that the Autobots, who had been fighting this war for so long, had never thought of. Not that I think any of us had started not caring about the out come, or started enjoying the fighting. No it was just that both sides had ways of fighting that they thought would work best and neither one had tried something different for one reason or another. Then the girls had arrived.

Their ideas were strange and more geared toward aggravation rather than complete war. That was what made them so successful. Both sides had, a long time ago I think, forgotten how to enjoy life. Constant war can do that to just about anyone in any situation, it depersonalizes the fighters. Makes them forget that there is something beyond the sadness and constant fight.

This once again brings me back to what I was saying earlier. This girl, and in this case both girls, are something that are down right amazing. Both of them came into the world of these tired warriors and brought us all new hope. They moved something in all of the Autobots, my self included. These incredible women that seem to have no end to the amount of love and energy that both of them had.

So I waited to see what they were going to come up with next while keeping an eye on the Decepticons. Not a whole lot happened in those thirty minutes that I stared into my hand held visor and watched them. Not a whole lot except Starscream doing a very good job of taunting Megatron about what had happened.

It was just getting back to the point that something might happen again when the girls appeared again. Wheeljack coming around the corner with both of them laughing like crazy as he drove them back to the camp.

Angel saw me and waved and then popped out of the passenger side almost before he stopped. Alyssa followed her and they went around to his trunk. A few seconds later the two of them had a crowd of all of us around them as they began unloading bags that had "Home Depot" on the side of them along with others that said "Walgreen's" and "Rite Aid".

"Do I even want to know what's in those bags," I asked.

Alyssa grinned up at me and this time Angel grinned along with her.

"Just watch Optimus, this is going to be something that neither you nor the Decepticons are going to forget for a long, long time."


	5. She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 5

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 5

Things got more interesting the moment we all gathered around the girls and watched them begin to excavate some interesting and some what incongruent items from some of the bags. The first things they pulled out turned out to be several buckets along with a hand pump and a sprayer.

"Uhh..?" Jazz looked down at the girls and raised his hand.

"What Jazz?" Alyssa asked.  
"Your not going to make some kinda bomb are you?" He got out.

"We they are kinda bombs," Angel told him, "But nothing's going explode at the moment."  
That was when they began to unload the other bags. Every single one of us, my self included just stood there and stared as hundreds of little glass bottles tumbled out and landed in the grass. These being followed by a package of some thing called "Water Bombs". I wracked my processor trying to make my self remember where I had seen those little bottles before. They were familiar to me for some odd reason but I couldn't put my finger on it. Angel noticed the look on my face and grinned up at me.

"It's fingernail polish Optimus."

"Fingernail polish?" I had to gape a bit, "What are you going to do with finger nail polish?"

"Juuuuuuuuust watch!" Alyssa told me.

With that she picked up one bottle of the stuff and grabbed a bucket. About five minutes later the two of them had one of the buckets full of the pink shade. Then they stuck one end of the pump in there and about ten minutes later they had a good ten of those things full and were carrying them back to their little catapult.

"Do I even want to know what you're going to do now?" I asked.

"Actually you might," Angel grinned up at me, "We need you to get darling Meggy's attention."

"You want me to what?" I blinked.

"Get him out where we can get a good shot at him." Alyssa said in a way too cheerful manner.

"How do you propose I do that?" I asked.

"I dunno," She shrugged back, "Shoot at him or something."

I opened my mouth for a second and then shut it, not sure what in the world was going to come out. Angel gave her a small shove and rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have to shoot him, just get on the comlink and tell him you want to talk to him. The two of us will handle the rest."

I had to blink at them again, "You're kidding?"

"No we aren't kidding, come on." Alyssa looked up at me and gave me this very sweet and innocent little look.

No one who ever met the girl would realize just what a devious little creature that she really was. Still it was a look designed to get men or any one for that matter to do what she wanted and I feel for it hook line and sinker. I looked up once again and sighed, pulled out my com and got on it to the leader of the other side.

"WHAT!" he snarled on the other end.

"We have something to discuss, I want you to meet me so we can discuss it."

"What could I possibly have to discuss with you Prime?" He told me.

"You won know if you don't come and meet me now will you?" I snapped the com shut knowing that this would bait him into coming out.

"Now what?" I looked down at the girls.

"Now just go stand in front of the camp and look like your waiting for him." Angel told me.

I would have very much liked to have known what they were planning; truthfully, I did have a pretty good idea. I just didn't believe that they would actually go through with it. Seeing them pull this particular stunt if nothing else was worth cooperating.

I stood there and watched him get closer to me, he looked ticked off, but then again I don't think I've ever seen when he's not looking like that. I kept on waiting to see just what they were going to do not really sure what was going to happen.

All of a sudden behind me I heard the word, "PULL!"

Megatron looked up at the sky and promptly got the deer in the head lights look. He turned to head back to the Decepticon camp and got about three steps. Then ten water bombs filled with glow in the dark fingernail polish rained down on him. All of them but three hit and he stood there for a few seconds in shock. The he started screaming in utter and complete enragement. Which in turn made every one around him start cracking up and rolling around laughing their skid plates off. It's really quite hard to be intimidated by any one who's covered in baby pink paint. He glared squarely at me for ten seconds and then took back off to his encampment.

I turned back around and headed into my own, finding my own troops close to being in capacitated by their own laughter. The girls that I thought would be the same way, weren't. What they were doing was setting up for the next attack. They pulled out something that looked like two long rubber tubes with a reusable coffee filter attached to one end and handles on the other. It took them a few seconds to find some guys to hold it; they wound up with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper on either side.

Then they started loading that thing with the water bombs and filled with the polish, and then flinging them all the way across the field with that thing. Every one had their visors out again and were watching as paint rained down on the Decepticons. Even though it was nothing more than some type of paint they were still running around like it was sulfuric acid.

This went on for a while more and then finally gave it a rest when they saw that each and every one of the Decepticons was covered in some kind of paint.

"Hmmm," Alyssa asked, "Think we should give it a rest for tonight or should we go ahead and use up the rest of these?"  
Angel looked at the pile of about 20 more nail polish filled water bomb and grinned. "It'd be a real shame for all of that nice Day glow orange paint to go to waste."

The two of them grinned at each other for a second and then Angel's eyes lit up like she had come up with the brain storm of the night. She looked at Cliffjumper for a second and then motioned for him to give her his visor. She stared through it for a few minutes and then a very slow slightly evil smile. She handed it back and then ran over to Alyssa.

"Come on!"

Alyssa looked at her for a second and then took a look in the direction she had been looking and got a similar smile. With in five minutes they were shooting the balloons filled with the orange nail polish over to the Decepticon encampment. I looked at them for a few more seconds. Then pulled out my own visor and looked over to the enemy camp. What I saw made my jaw drop so far down I felt it smack into the bottom of my mask.

Over in the Decepticon camp, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream were now completely covered in bright orange paint and looked almost identical. In fact it would have been impossible to tell who was who if not for the shrill yelling that was coming from the one in the middle marking him as Starscream.

Megatron had his arms folded and was smirking, though considering his color is was somewhat ineffective, at the three seekers while they ranted about the situation that they were all in. Back our camp the two girls were grinning ear to ear and high fiveing each other.

"Do I even want to know what you two have in store for them next?" I had to ask, I just had to.

"Oh I don't know," Alyssa said. "I'm SURE we can think of something though."

I have to be honest here, that scared me. These two girls thinking of something else to do to the Decepticons, that really scared me.


	6. She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 6

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 6

There were several other things that the girls pulled to get Megatron's attention that night. Every single one of them was designed to gall him as much as he possibly could be with out him loosing it and deciding to just blow everything sky high. Still a lot of the people in the US government were taking him less seriously than they had been a mere 24 hours before. Like I said before, it's hard to be an intimidating evil dictator when your pink and you glow in the dark.

The two girls found ways of rubbing that point in as much as they possibly could to him. This included everything from sending snapshots of him to the press to sending some of the most interesting cat calls across the No man's land to get his attention. Then they or rather Alyssa pulled something else. By this point she knew that he wasn't just going to start shooting because that would have lost him the leverage of the threat. IF he just shot randomly then they knew that he had no desire to negotiate. Thusly the army would go in guns blazing.

So pretty much assured as she could be Alyssa hopped up on one of the hills that we had made our encampment on and waved toward the Decepticons side. She caught the attention of the other leader in question. He glared across the field at her and full well knew that she was safe. That's when she did something that proved how much brass she truly had. She waved at him until she was positive that his eyes were on her. Then she took off her necklace and started twirling it around making sure to give the Silver mech a good long look at what she had.

There was silence for a few seconds and then the screams of utter embarrassment and rage began coming from the other camp. Once again she reduced all of his troops to fits of insane laughter and sent my own men rolling around in the dirt getting an even better guffaw off of all of this. She smiled sweetly at him and then jumped down and headed back to where Angel and my self were waiting.

"Okay I think that's about done it, he should be ready now." She told Angel confidently.

"Really? Do you think we should torment him a little longer or have we been cruel enough?"

"Mind telling me what you two are talking about now?" I asked

Angel grinned up at me and motioned for me to lean down, "Get him on your comlink will you?"

"Him?" I blinked

"You know Megatron, We have a surprise for him that I know will finish him off."

"This must really be something," I muttered as I proceeded to get my opposition on the com.

"WHO wants to what?" He asked.

"You heard me" I told him flatly, "Angel would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Angel?" Megatron snarled back, "Is that your little flesh creature?"

I looked down and saw her glaring and so I leaned down and displayed the screen with Megatron on it for her.

"That's MISS Flesh Creature to you chrome boy!" She snapped.

"HOW dare you address me like that?" He snarled again.

She folded her arms and looked at him, "Oh I plan on addressing you any way I see fit Pinky." She grinned.

I could almost feel the heat from Megatron radiating through my com. Some how he contained him self and kept going.

"Well just what then, did you want to talk to me about human?" He finally asked.

"The terms of your immediate with drawl and surrender." She told him back smugly.

Now I had to gape. I had no idea what she was planning or why she was going through with this. At that point I was starting to think that Angel had lost her mind or some thing else. She however kept on smiling into the com and stayed as calm as you please through his ten minute rant.

"WHAT makes you THINK that I WOULD EVER surrender to some one LIKE YOU HUMAN?" he finally finished.

He folded her arms half way and acted like she was thinking for a second, "Hmmm I dunno." She shrugged then turned behind her and motioned to Alyssa.

She then turned back to the screen and brandished a little bottle for Megatron to see.

"The reason I think that you might be willing to surrender is this." She smiled sweetly.

Silence came from the other end of the line and I had to pull my head around so I could get a look at the expression etched on to Megatron's face. It was one of those looks that said he should have thought of the obvious but it never occurred to him. That for all his power and great intellect, this one little human girl and her friend had out witted him completely.

The thing she was displaying for him turned out to be a bottle of fingernail polish remover. She continued to smile in a very sweet manner and then pulled the bottle back from the screen.

"Sooooooo, I have another Fifty gallons of this stuff over here. IF you withdraw from this area and surrender to the Autobots, I'll let you and your little entourage over there have it."

Megatron made a really interesting choking noise as if he were trying to find some way to get out of this. He did try mind you.

"What If I just go storm the local town and take it?" he asked smugly.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Where do you think we got the stuff moron?" She crossed her arms and stared more, "Besides, you don't know what to look for. It's not like you have a human wife."

More strange noises came from him, she had him over a barrel and he knew it. She just looked at him making me wrack my brain again. She and Alyssa had come up with all of this stuff to drive Megatron and his lackeys nuts. Still some where in that pretty little head she still was under the impression that she was dependant on me. I stood there and watched her take him down one more time, which I guess really stung what ever pride he had left at this point. I watched that and continued to mull over my point.

They probably could have drawn it out until some time around dawn but they she decided that she had enough and demanded that he either put up, or shut up.

"So, are you going to call it quits Meggy," She gave him that sweet look again, "Or do you stay pink for the next six months. I mean if you really wanted to you could not make this deal, I'm sure that it will only take about six months, maybe a year at the most to get rid of your new paint job."

"You miserable, filthy, disgusting, over inflated, loud mouthed …..HUMAN!"

"You making a point here Meggy, or are you just stalling for time to try and make your self look more important," She asked.

"I WILL NOT surrender to you or the Autobots human, but if you agree to turn over that chemical to me then I will leave this area."

"AND NEVER make another attempt at a stunt like this." She prompted.

"And never make another attempt at a stunt like this," he ground out.

"Good then," She looked up at me, "Is that okay with you Optimus? Or should I hold out until he agrees to roll over and say uncle for us?"

I was grateful I had my mask on at that point because I was really on the verge of cracking up. But I managed to control my self and nodded to her.

"That's acceptable yes."

"Okay then," She grinned at me warmly, "You heard him Cap Gun. Send your monotone buddies birds over here for the stuff and hit the road. Once you're cleared out completely I'll send them to you with the remover."

His red eyes narrowed at her over the com link, "Human, don't think that I will forget any of this."

"And don't you think that I'm going to forget any of the crap that you've done to me charmer." She narrowed her eyes in response, "My ribs are still sore."

"Don't egg me on girl, or the next time I get my hands on you a lot more than your ribs will get broken."

"DON'T you dare threaten me!" Angel snarled back, "You know what your problem is Meggy? You're a bully, and you just can't stand it when someone fights back. Well guess what charmer, I plan on fighting back. Now get the HELL out of my state!"

He made some kind of strange incoherent response to all of that and the com snapped off. We all turned around and watched as they pulled out and most of them more than one color some of them resembling shirts from the 1970's. A few seconds later Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw showed up and Angel and Alyssa produced a pair of boxes for them and then sent them off.

"Well," I looked down at them, "That was an original solution."

Jazz walked up behind me, "I just can't believe that you actually gave them the remover."

That's when the girls looked at each other and started laughing. Both of them cracking up and almost rolling around on the ground.

"You didn't give them the remover did you?" I asked.

"Well it's not like they can't get some, its just acetone. I'm sure Mixmaster can figure out how to make it pretty easy. Besides I wanted to rub it in some."

I really didn't know what to think about all of that, though I have to admit I wasn't really surprised. That's just something that the two of them would have done, it seemed to fit their personalities perfectly. I went off to talk to the heads of the military that was left before we took off and the girls went to help pack up. To say the very least it was going to be an interesting trip back to the ark


	7. Epilog

She Thinks She Needs Me: Part 7

The trip back turned out to be a whole lot more peaceful than the trip there for 90 of the Autobots. For some reason though, Angel was almost as distressed as she had been driving there to begin with. This time though I could tell that rather than just worried she was truly up set. Instead of getting hyper and fidgety the way she had going to Kentucky, she stopped doing everything but breathing and stared out the window. She got completely quiet and that more than anything else started worrying me. She's not the type of person that stays quiet on anything unless she's got a problem. Still even though I could tell something was wrong it wasn't like I could force her to tell me what was on her mind so I drove back to the Ark just hoping that she would tell me when she was ready.

The debriefings went off with out much of a hitch. Everyone that had been left behind at the base had some wonderful laughing fits over what the girls had pulled, and I watched Angel cheer up slightly. I was starting to get a good idea of what was wrong with her, but still she hadn't done or said much to me about it. So I did the best I could to keep my mind on what was going on with my troops, hoping she's snap out of it sooner or later.

It turned out to be later. Much, much later, in fact it turned out to be some time around 3 am when it finally came out. The briefings and the parties had been over several hours ago and the two of us had called it a night. Some where half between recharge and being awake I put my arm out to hold her and found her missing. If that hadn't woken me up almost immediately the next sound I heard would have. She was some where in our rooms and she was crying. She was doing her level best to hide it from me, but she was upset none the less. So I did the only thing a man in my position can do, I went and found her.

She was in the living room part of our rooms, with her face in her hands curled up on the couch. It told me how bad off she was when she didn't hear me coming, and jumped when I touched her shoulder.

"Angel?" I asked.

She jumped and sat up and started swiping at her face.

"Optimus," She sniffed, "what are y…. I was just…"

I shook my head at her attempts and just put my arms around her. "Its okay, you don't have to explain it to me."

And just like that all of that resolve she'd been trying to muster for me crumbled. Everything behind the mask that she'd had on during the whole mess with Megatron came tumbling out and she held on to me and sobbed.

"Come on," I hugged her more, "Don't cry now, its over."

"He could have really done something," She got out, "If you guys hadn't…."

Now I had to laugh, and that got her attention. She looked up at me and made a face.

"What…"

I pulled her away from me and looked at her, "What exactly do you mean you guys? It wasn't us that did any of that young lady."  
She gapped at me in amazement, "What are you...?"

"You and Alyssa came up with every thing that was responsible for us winning this one. All we provided the transportation and communications."

"Still," She spluttered, "If it weren't for you… Optimus! I don't know what any one else thinks of me, I don't know how to take half of the things that go on in this world. I do know that if you weren't here with me there's no way that I could do this."

And once again she buried her head in my shoulder. All I could do was put my arms around her and do what she asked. She had been so scared, and had been acting. Covering up how she really felt and being brave because that was what she thought she needed to do. There are so many people out there who would never have been able to do what she did. But she was claiming that I was the one that gave her what she needed to keep going and be like this.

That amazed me more than any thing else, that this incredible girl who had shown me that life was worth living, that love is worth dying for, would never realize that it was the other way around. That I was the one that needed her. I don't think she would have believed me if I had come right out and told her that right then. She was upset beyond all plain reason and just needed someone. She didn't want to talk or need to; she just needed to be held. I wracked my processor wondering if the day would ever come when she found out that it was as much of her being there to hold me as it was my holding her.

Eventually she calmed down and finally started to settle some. The looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Optimus, I know that the last thing you need when you come back from something like all of this on this mission, is to have some air headed woman needing to be coddled."

Now I had to laugh at her, "Will you stop please? Okay first off, if you went to the local seven eleven and stuck the air hose in your ear and turned it on full you couldn't be air headed. Secondly I couldn't think of any thing in the world I'd rather do than this. Stop worrying about the rest of the world for five minutes okay?"

She smiled over that and looked at me, "Okay, okay you win I promise. I'll stop."

I hugged her again, "Thanks. Now can I tell you something?" She blinked at me and nodded and so I kept going. "Your getting up set is perfectly natural babe. You were worried about your family, and as annoying as they can be. You'd be insane if you weren't."

"But Optimus, I thought, during all of that," She waved her hand in the direction of the east, "I wanted to scream."

"Any normal person would Angel," I pushed her hair back from her face, "Your not weak or scatter brained because you did that. Just a normal person."

"You never get up set like that," She hugged into me again, "I wish I could be more like you."

I rolled my eyes skyward, knowing that she was never ever going to come around on this whole mess. So I conceded and let her have it this time. There were thousands of things I could say to try and make her see that she was selling her self short on this. But right then that wasn't what she wanted, or needed. So I just held on to her and kept her in my arms until she finally started drifting back off to sleep.

Eventually I got up and carried her back and just sat there for a very long time watching her sleep. Wondering at this strange paradox of a woman that I was so very desperately in love with, that keeps telling me that I'm what she needs. Then turns around and dose something that shows me just the opposite. That she's strong, independent and more than willing to do what ever it takes to make life count. She's what I need in my life more than any thing else. Some day I guess she'll realize that I'm not the one that matters the most, that she's a wonderful person and full of life all on her own. Until then I have no problems being the one that catches her when she falls, or most of all having her there to do the same for me.


	8. Author's Notes and Lyrics

She Thinks She Needs Me

She thinks I walk on water

She thinks I hung the moon

She tells me every morning

"They just don't make men like you."

She thinks I've got it together

She swears I'm as tough as nails

But I don't have the heart to tell her

She don't know me that well

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

With out her kiss, with out her touch

With out her faithful, loving arms

She don't know that it's all about her

She don't know I can't live with out her

She's my world, she's my every thing

And she thinks she needs me

Some times she cries on my shoulder

When she's lying next to me

But she don't know that when I hold her

She's really holding me, holding me

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

With out her kiss, with out her touch

With out her faithful, loving arms

She don't know that it's all about her

She don't know I can't live with out her

She's my world, she's my every thing

And she thinks she needs me

Yeah, and the funny thing is

She thinks she's the lucky one

She don't know how much I need her

She don't know I'd fall apart

With out her kiss, with out her touch

With out her faithful, loving arms

She don't know that it's all about her

She don't know I can't live with out her

She's my world, she's my every thing

And she thinks she needs me

She thinks I walk on water

She thinks I hung the moon….

Author's notes:

Well here's one more for the record folks. Hope you liked this latest installment. Sorry for the long lay over. MY fault entirely, that's what I get for not reading all of the rules first:LAUGHS: Any how, hope every one liked it.

RP1


End file.
